OoN/Ranks
Note: Just because one rank is next to another does not mean they are equal, a member's rank in each branch depends on their skill in that branch and will not determine their rank in another. Members *Jack Pistol - Guildmaster *Nicholas Nikolai/Il Nautuilea - Retired Guildmaster *Edgar Wildrat - Head Officer *Jack Shipwrecker - Senior Officer *Justinee - Senior Officer *Grace - Senior Officer *Erika - Senior Officer *Victoria Wolfsbane - Senior Officer *Jack Swordshot - Senior Officer *Edward Winsill - Officer *Emily Winsill - Officer *Fester Foulrage - Officer *Gustov De Riviera - Officer *Joseph Firesteel - Officer *May - Officer *Michael Mikiciuk - Officer *Leon Scurvyswine - Officer *Samuel Cannoncutter - Officer *Signora Miss de Firenze - Officer Purpose The purpose of the Officer’s Council is to ensure the smooth running of the guild while the acting guildmaster or leader is absent and to ensure that all decisions be made by the officers as a whole instead of one officer who might make decisions in their best interests and not that of the guild. Specifics The Officer's Council holds usually holds weekly meetings with the guildmaster to discuss the state of the guild and make important decisions. When the guildmaster is offline the Head Officer leads the council in important decisions. Important decisions such as war, alliances etc. require a 2/3 vote of the Officer's Council. Unless the Head Master has declared that he will be absent for a while or he is not on and it is extremely urgent he must be one of the voters. At least two senior officers must have voted as well. A total of 5 officers inclufding the Head Officer and two Senior Officers must vote before the decision can be passed. If there is an absence of enough Senior Officers and the Head Officer a guild wide vote will be held with all online members. At least 8 members must vote including 2-3 officers in this instance. Members *Basil Plundermorgan - Head Veteran *Brandon - Senior Veteran *Captain Cody - Senior Veteran *Captin Jeremy - Senior Veteran *Addison O'Riley - Veteran *Adrian - Veteran *Amelia Bluebones - Veteran *Angel - Veteran *Angel Badmorris - Veteran *Angel Fireskull - Veteran *Barren The Great - Veteran *Bart - Veteran *Bartholomew Helmwash - Veteran *Bladefury - Veteran *Captin William - Veteran *Darkrose - Veteran *David Goldgrim - Veteran *David Irsonskull - Veteran *Dirtydiverjones - Veteran *Edgar Wildrat (Noob) - Veteran *Emily Seafury - Veteran *Enb - Veteran *Eric Darkfury - Veteran *Eric Firecrash - Veteran *Eric Goldhound - Veteran *Freebooter (Edagr Wildrat) - Veteran *George Squidhawk - Veteran *Henry Pillagewash - Veteran *Isaac O'Neill - Veteran *Isaiah Mcsmythe - Veteran *Jack Calico - Veteran *Jack Darkcutter - Veteran *Jack Sharkswine - Veteran *Jack Stormspinner - Veteran *Jason Hullpratt - Veteran *Jason Sternfish - Veteran *Jeremiah Pillagemorris - Veteran *Jeremiah Rigswain - Veteran *Jim Deckmonk - Veteran *Johnny Warbutler - Veteran *Joseph Blastskull - Veteran *Joseph Plunderskull - Veteran *Leon - Veteran *Leon Brown - Veteran *Leon Ironfoote - Veteran *Leon Lockshot - Veteran *Macnuggett - Veteran *Marc Silva - Veteran *Mark Lockfoote - Veteran *Mosh Ron Skull - Veteran *Nate Irongrin - Veteran *Nathaniel Daggerskull - Veteran *Reese Storm Bringer - Veteran *Richard - Veteran *Roger Gunhazzard - Veteran *Roger Ironwalker - Veteran *Sam Chipmonk - Veteran *Sam Creststeel - Veteran *Sam Warrage - Veteran *Samuel Treasuregull - Veteran *Sarah Birdsilver - Veteran *Solomin Bridgegull - Veteran *Solomon Sharkeagle - Veteran *Thomas Gunbreaker - Veteran *Tobias Warbreaker - Veteran *William Scurvywrecker - Veteran *William Seabones - Veteran *William Swordward - Veteran Category:Tab Subpages Category:POTCO